


Bottled in

by Nina_17



Series: One Shot Drarry [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotions, M/M, PDA, Public Display of Affection, bottled in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 23:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14658183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_17/pseuds/Nina_17
Summary: It's not safe to bottle up your negative emotions.





	Bottled in

Harry watched from the bar as Lucius Malfoy yelled at his son in a way Harry never thought the man would do in public. A man who was always composed and was always concerned with public opinion. Draco on the other hand just sipped his wine and looked straight ahead as if nothing was amiss. Lucius stormed off after a few minutes but not before throwing a glass of wine on the floor. Harry gave Draco a minute before he made his way over to him.

“Bottling up negative emotions is bad for your health,” Harry said as he leaned on Draco’s Table.

“That’s why I also bottle up positive ones,” Draco said as he placed his hand on Harry’s and his eye looked up at him for only a second.

“Let's get out of here.”

“Gladly,” Draco said as he stood and place money on the table. Harry slipped his arm around Draco’s waist and laid his head on his shoulder. Draco didn’t say another word and the only inclination that Harry was welcomed was when he noticed the slight weight of Draco’s head resting on his for a split second. It was all he needed. Harry knew that as soon as they got home Draco would show him how he was feeling.


End file.
